Can't Make it Alone
by EikoKiumi
Summary: Byakuya finds himself unable to continue living in the cold loneliness that he's in so he takes matters into his own hands to take back what he had once lost. Yaoi m/m, fluff ending and Lemons. Rate M for a reason.


**Pairing:** Kenpachi/Byakuya

**Warning: **Yaoi, that means male/male relationship or slash. There is a lemon here, the longest and most detailed one that I have ever written. Be warned I'm not experienced in writing that sort of thing so bear that in mind.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, I'm only a big fan of his and a total sucker for yaoi who has found herself with enough free time, guts, and imagination to write this fanfiction.

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

'He noticed I was looking at him, yet he did nothing.' Byakuya Kuchiki walked back to his manor after a captains meeting soon after the desertion of Aizen. He was not paying attention to where he was going trusting his feet to carry him back to his manor. His mind wondered back to that man who had not once looked his way throughout the meeting even though he had been fully aware that he had not torn his gaze away from him.

It had been quite the eye opener when both Renji and the Kurosaki boy had fought and had shouted truths at Byakuya who realized that not only had he been unfair to his sister, allowing her to be put up in the executioner's block, but unfair at himself as well. From a very early age Byakuya had been taught by his grandfather how to be proper and honorable. His father taught him how to have fun and be happy, and the Shihoin woman had taught him how annoying women could be.

His grandfather had always warned Byakuya of the dangers of showing his emotions so easily, he had to be in control of his emotions at all time. He had excelled at that, becoming someone whom his grandfather was proud of, until that day. The first time he saw that man was when he was joining the 6th Division, he was introduced to all of the captains as was proper. His grandfather had been unsure whether or not to introduce Byakuya to him since the man was not someone he approved of, he still did because in the end it was necessary to be polite and follow the tradition that had been held through many generations of Kuchikis.

The man had smiled at Byakuya who was still young and inexperienced with dealing with other people who were not family or servants. He had been raised as a nobleman and such acted like he had been taught which soon clashed with the captain's care-free no-bullshit personality. Byakuya could not contain his emotions around the man, he was unpredictable and full of uncontrollable energy, Byakuya was the exact opposite . However, Byakuya found himself enjoying his little spats with the man, he could not help but feel a small tingle of happiness when the man laughed at some cheek Byakuya had thrown his way.

The longer he spent around that man, the more he noticed how free that man was. He was a captain and as such he was piled up with many responsibilities but he didn't care, he would leave often for weeks leaving Byakuya feeling left out while he went, wherever it was he went, and had fun. Byakuya could not follow him even if he wanted to, which he had, because he had responsibilities and he had been taught to take care of them above all else, he had to follow the code of conduct he had been taught all his life and so he was always left behind. Not that the man had ever asked him once to go with him, Byakuya knew that the man knew he was not free to roam and mess around like him. Byakuya had been tied down by tradition, honor, nobility, and family. Yet the man had his own set of code of conduct one that Byakuya's grandfather disapproved of and looked down on but the man didn't care and that was another thing Byakuya admired of him.

No matter how many times people threw taunts at him, the man never once changed his ways, they said he was untameable but Byakuya called him a free man and he envied him for it. Soon enough his grandfather noticed how much time he had sneaked out to spend with the captain and noticed how easily Byakuya reverted back to his old ways around him and so he had prohibited from ever speaking with the man again. His father had protested, claiming it was good that Byakuya had made a friend and how it was good to build up relationships with the captains he soon would work alongside of but his grandfather had not changed his mind, and like a good grandson and future head of house he did the honorable thing and respected his family's wishes.

The man had noticed the change too, and had looked for him but his grandfather had been there and had said some horrible things to the man. Byakuya had felt anger towards his grandfather and had felt guilty because of it but it was overruled by the sadness that had taken over Byakuya's heart as the more the days passed and more he missed the man. It was obvious why, and both his father and grandfather noticed it. His father was sad and told Byakuya that no matter what he chose in the end he would back Byakuya up, because all he wanted was for his son to be happy.

His grandfather called it rebelling and said it was merely a phase and would pass. He had made Byakuya take up hours of meditation in which to think of his behavior and how it affected the family, he was hurting his family's honor by having such thoughts for another man, specially for that man. Byakuya, consumed by the loneliness of hours spent by himself led himself to believe his grandfather's words and once again he became the prodigal son, the man of honor and seriousness he was made to be. He had failed to see the look of sadness his father always had when looking at him.

Soon enough he met a woman, who had a happy personality and a free spirit. Perhaps he had loved her, but then again it may have been a mirage of what he wanted her to be that he had fallen in love with. The woman, Hisana, was not of noble birth and so he grandfather looked down on her, but she was an improvement from his previous choice of partner and so in the end he allowed it. His father had not approved at first because he had realized what Byakuya was doing but his son had only believed that it had been because she was a commoner and no one ever corrected him, it was for the best they said.

Soon into the marriage Byakuya realized his mistake, she had been of a lower district and she was a happy person only in public and she was not a free spirit, she was tied down by the guilt of having abandoned her sister which slowly consumed her and left her ill. She was quieter, gentler and overall better spoken than the man, she was the opposite of that man that's why Byakuya had married her so she wouldn't remind him of the vigorous captain. With his return to being his taciturn unemotional self the friendship he had struck with the man dissolved making Byakuya's heart ache and it only got worse as he would see the man walk by and not speak a word to him, not even an acknowledging nod. Nothing.

It wasn't until the death of his wife that the guilt set in. He had been a bad husband, he had cared for her when she fell ill and had obsessed with her through out their short marriage but that had only been to escape the pain of the hole the man had left in his heart. He felt that he had cheated on her by his continuous yearning and thoughts for someone who was not her. He truly broke completely when his parent's death left him feeling utterly alone, even if he was in a house full of family members.

It was in his emotionally distressed time that the yearning became anger. In a way he blamed the man for everything wrong in his life, as if having befriended him had caused him to be cursed. Had he not been in his life, Byakuya would never had behaved so shameful and so he would have never been punished with such misfortune, after all he was a nobleman and should have known better than to mingle with low life beings. He clung to that thought as if it was a lifeline and soon enough he believed it and the hatred for the man began.

He was made Lieutenant, soon to be captain and Head of the Kuchiki Clan. With that prospect he buried himself in work and hobbies to occupy his mind, he obsessed over finding his wife's sister and keeping his promise to his beloved wife who had become someone very important to him in his new mind set. He became captain, he found his wife's sister and made her his own family, made the promise to his parents never to defy them again and became Head of Clan. He was the definition of excellence, of honor and duty. His admirers were many including his sister and his grandparents and great uncles, yet it was only Byakuya sleeping under the cold sheets of his master bedroom.

It was not until the betrayal of Aizen and his fight with Ichigo that all the memories of his parents surfaced into the front of his mind. As he laid in his room recuperating from his wounds he remembered his father's words to him when he had been just a child.

"No matter what happens know that I will always love you and approve of you as long as you are happy."

The very same day he had been released from Unohana's care he had gone to his parent's shrine and for the first time in many years he cried in complete abandon.

"I am not happy father," he said between sobs. "Am I keeping you from resting in peace? Do you still love me?"

The silence that followed his question was only interrupted by his heavy breathing and his sobs increased as he realized he would not be getting an answer, he was alone. He could go and ask anyone of the people around him, his sister perhaps, but they would tell him what he wanted to hear to appease his mind and that was not what he wanted. He wanted the truth from someone who was not obligated to be nice to him in fear of retribution, he wanted someone who was free of his family's influence and power and the only person who qualified hated him.

It was common knowledge to any captain of the gotei 13 that Kuchiki Byakuya disapproved and hated the untameable captain and that the feeling was mutual. As the Noble Head of the Kuchiki Clan laid kneeling before his parent's shrine the past that he had locked deep whithin his heart had burst open drowning him in anguish. He remembered the happiness he had felt as he had his verbal spars with the man, the thrill he felt with the 'accidental' touches the feeling of, dare he say it, freedom when the man had allowed him to do whatever he wanted while with him. Now all he had was an empty heart and the never-ending sadness and feeling of failure. How sad can an existence get when you even fail at being happy.

Byakuya wasn't sure how he had made it back to his room after that, now he couldn't even speak that man's name, not even think it without feeling an unpleasant pang of yearning. How long had he been without that feeling, Byakuya no longer remembered all he could do now was wish that it would fix itself soon. It had been a talk he had had with the most unexpected of people that he made up his mind and had given him the strength to try to make his father proud of him once again.

He had been minding his own business when he heard the trapdoor on his tea room open, he turned expecting to have to order the guards to retrieve the pictures they were sure to try and take of him but instead it was just his pink haired nightmare. The reason he now had all those tunnels and inaccessable-not-so-secret-rooms, the girl who haunted him for so long, since he had known that man in fact it was sort of a package deal with them. You dealt with one, you dealt with both.

He prepared a bag of candy he usually used to get her to jump out his window and out of his house but stopped as he noticed the way she looked at him. She approached him slowly which was unusual for her, all he could do was stare at her as she took a seat besides him and gave him a soft smile.

"Hiya Byakkun," she said it in an unusually softer voice. She was smart, Byakuya knew she understood him better than most of his family and "friends" did.

"Good evening Kusajishi-fukutaicho. To what do we owe the trespassing and intruding upon my person?" He was a little over a hundred years old and having lived for so long in a house that had taught him nothing but cold and polite conversations he knew not how to respond kinder. She however, didn't seem to mind his tone and simply patted his hand that was resting on his small table lightly.

"Are you feeling sad Byakkun?"

"Yes," the words came out of him before he could stop himself unable to stop himself from denying his sadness, but he couldn't, not anymore as he drank his tea feeling the exhaustion of numerous nights that have gone unrested. He could not get himself to look at her in the eye, perhaps it was because of the shame he felt at having admitted that but it could have also been simply because of the fact that she reminded him of her caretaker all he could do was stare at his cooling tea. It was because of that, that he failed to notice her getting up and hugging him. The gesture shocked him, but he welcomed it for it brought a little peace and companionship even if it was for just a moment so he hugged her back.

She did not let go of him but simply raised her head and gave him a kind smile and said, "why don't you make peace with Ken-chan?"

He flinched at the mention of the man. "I don't think it will be that easy. There's too many years of hatred between us, some things cannot be fixed."

"All things can be fixed if you try hard enough," she said patting his head as if he was the child and not her. He knew she was much older than she looked but it still felt weird to see her act much older than her childish frame implied.

"Do you think so?"

"I know so," she said happily with a spark of her usual self. "Ken-chan misses Byakkun, the one who used to play with him and drink tea with him."

That revelation made his heart skip several beats or perhaps it was re-starting after a long period of slumber, the only thing Byakuya could tell was that for the first time in a very long time he saw a ray of hope, a sliver of happiness he was willing to do anything to own. Yachiru giggled and backed up from the hug, she grabbed as many cookies as she could from the tea tray and made her way to the trapdoor.

"I want Byakkun to be happy and I want Ken-chan to be happy too. So do your best Byakuchi and I will root for you and help you wherever I can. Don't give up Byakkun, that's not like you." Without another word she opened the trapdoor and jumped in closing it behind her, he was sitting there rooted to the spot looking at the trapdoor.

She was right, he was Kuchiki Byakuya and he did not give up. He did not give up when he kept loosing at catching the accursed woman in their shunpo tag games and he was not about to give up on this just because he was not allowed to by his family. He was the head now, none of them could tell him what to do anymore and they could not and would not tie him down any longer. He was going to break free and finally get what he had been wanting for so long.

It had been easier said than done and so for some time all he could really do is try and come up with ways to approach the man but the more he thought of it the more impossible it seemed. Lately he had been getting the need to stare at the man through the captain's meetings which, to his utter embarrassment, everyone seemed to notice. Captain Ukitake had smiled at him and wished him good luck after all he knew him since he was a child, he knew Byakuya's history with the man.

So it was with that new goal that he now found himself walking back to his manor deep in thought unsure of what to do. Captain Hitsugaya along with his Lieutenant, Renji, Madarame, and Ayesagawa had been assigned to guard Karakura town for a short time. Byakuya knew that meant the man... Kenpachi... was going to be most likely alone that evening since Yachiru had that meeting in his house with the other accursed women and the two men were gone for now. He made up his mind and decided to go and have a word with the wild Captain and try to fix up some of the animosity that had plagued them for so many years.

It was with that goal in mind that he entered his manor, ignoring the questioning glances from the elderly Kuchiki as he made way to his bedroom. Now all he needed was to cough up the courage needed to visit the man and apologize. Since he had the rest of that day off he undressed out of his captain's uniform, folding it carefully and setting it down on his bed. He searched through his wardrobe until he found a casual yet simple kimono, he would bide his time for now perhaps practicing his calligraphy and later that night he would approach Zaraki.

Time was going by in slow motion to him, he had done several poems and haikus to calm his nerves but still the sun was too high in the sky. He grew restless and went to meditate to calm himself but that did not help as Kenpachi's face kept popping into his mind every other second. He gave it up as a bad job and after calling one of the servants to bring him a bottle of his most expensive sake to give to Kenpachi he left.

The sun was just beginning to set when Byakuya arrived at the 11th Division Compound, he had walked all the way there instead of using shunpo to both make time and so that the bottle would not be shaken too much. The entrance doors were opened so he entered without announcing himself, it was probably a bad idea but he wasn't in the mood to explain the reason for his visit to some low officer.

The first building in the compound was the main HQs of the division which held the Captain's office and all the other numbered officers offices, records and supplies along with the indoor training dojos and the mesh hall. The compound itself was composed of the HQs the barracks, the officer's sleeping quarters which were in a separate building, large outdoor training grounds and at the very back away from all the noise and people lay the 11th Division Captain's Quarters who had chosen to sleep away from everyone else due to his massive reiatsu that kept his men from getting any rest at all.

It was easy for the noble man to locate his target after all anyone could feel Zaraki's reiatsu for miles before even coming into contact with the man. Byakuya gave a sigh of relief as he noticed the other man was alone in his private quarters so he made his way to him through the training grounds being careful to evade any shinigami in the division. Soon enough he reached the end of the training grounds and the beginning of the small forest that surrounded the captain's home. He walked towards it making sure his reiatsu was fluctuating high enough for the other captain to sense him but letting him know he was not there for a fight by keeping his reiatsu calm, a feat harder than it should have been due to his nerves.

Soon enough the white walls of the two story house came into view. From the outside the building looked more like a storage than sleeping quarters but then again that was what it used to be before it was taken up as a residence. The sliding doors were slightly open giving him a slight view of a dimly lit room beyond them. He felt Zaraki's reiatsu wrap around him momentarily and thought that perhaps he would send a signal to back off but instead it retreated, he must be in a good mood enough to allow Byakuya to approach him.

He knocked for courtesy since the other man knew of his presence already, "what do you want princess?"

He took that as a sign to come in and so he did. The room was set in a traditional Japanese design, quite a simple one with white walls and low tables. Kenpachi was sitting in the platform set in front of a sliding door which was also slightly opened. He was drinking sake wearing a dark blue kimono loosely wrapped around his frame, the poor lighting coming from a candle set on the corner casting a golden light upon his face. Byakuya closed the door behind him and approached the man slowly.

"I..." too late Byakuya realized that he had not thought of how he was going to breach the subject he had stressed over all day. "...brought sake."

"...I can see that, but why?"

"We need to talk." He said with a sigh walking slowly towards where the man laid sitting, there were some cushions lying in front of Kenpachi and he carefully sat in one of them.

"About?" The man said curtly but he extended his hand for the sake bottle which Byakuya handed over. "mmm not bad."

"It's the best I've got," Byakuya said automatically and stopped himself from adding another comment that would surely set the man off.

Kenpachi noticed and with a chuckle he grabbed a second cup of sake and poured his guest from the bottle he had brought refilling his own cup too, he handed the noble his cup who sipped it delicately, drawing another chuckle from the bigger man. He took his time with his cup as well, to appreciate the taste of the finer sake he had been provided with, though he particularly like the stronger cheaper kind, he did appreciate the gift he had been given.

"How have you been?" Byakuya asked not daring to look at the other captain in the eye.

"Good, I guess. Look hime I know you didn't come here to make chit-chat so just spill already." Byakuya took a deep breath and looked up his gray eyes were met by Kenpachi's gaze (he had removed the eye-patch) his eyes shining golden, like his reiatsu, in the dark room. They sat there staring at each other for what seemed an eternity to Byakuya and all that time he could not have even begun to phantom what had led him to believe that it was a possible to survive without those eyes, without that man there with his wild reiatsu and equally wild personality.

Byakuya could read him like he could all those years ago, his eyes were sad his mouth firm as if ready for Byakuya to behave like the ass he had been recently. It hurt Byakuya to see that, to know he had hurt him just as much as he had hurt himself. Byakuya knew he was selfish, he had been inadvertently hurting Kenpachi again and again through the years and yet he had only thought of himself alone. Even now as he sat in front of him ready to make amends it was only because he felt alone and heartbroken not because he cared if the other man was also in the same condition as himself. He lowered his gaze, unable to keep eye contact with the taller captain.

"Swallow it," Byakuya looked up questioningly at Kenpachi.

"Swallow what?" Byakuya asked confused.

"Your damn pride," Kenpachi said looking at him chin raised high and defiant.

Byakuya sighed and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, perhaps that was his pride, he did not care. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Everything." Byakuya said his eyes stinging with unshed tears but he held them back. He did not want Kenpachi to think him weak. "I'm sorry for being obnoxious towards you. I'm sorry for holding you responsible for things you had no doing over. But I'm most sorry for having allowed you to leave my life like I did. I'm so sorry Kenpachi."

He shivered, his heart feeling lighter than it had for years. Kenpachi taking his shivering for coldness reached back and slid the rest of the door closed, he had yet to utter a single word after Byakuya's apology and it was making the sad-stricken noble nervous. He refilled his cup and drank it all the while looking at Byakuya who only stared back at him. He sighed and leaned forward enough so that his face was just a foot away from Byakuya's.

"Is this why you've been staring at me recently?" Kenpachi asked his gaze intense. "So, what made you realize what an ass you've turned into? Getting the shit beaten out of you by Ichigo?"

Byakuya remained silent not trusting his mouth to voice out any comment without shaking in the process. He was waiting patiently for Kenpachi to acknowledge his apology and accept it. He was not used to interacting with people like he interacts with Kenpachi, he didn't know what else to do or say. He had never been one who could communicate about those kinds of things just like back all those years he had not been able to communicate his feelings towards Kenpachi to the man, though he was sure the later had known about them since Byakuya didn't keep them secret.

He grew up around servants and older people, no one his age and no friends to learn how to and not to do things and say things. He remembered his younger days when he had tried to flirt with the man but had no idea how to, in the end he had managed to make a fool of himself but Kenpachi had appreciated just the same flirting back in ways that had made Byakuya blush intensely. In his innocently naive mind he had taken his flirting as a form of confirmation that they were somehow together, as weird as that sounded, and from that day on he had acted as such in his own way that had made the oldest of the captains find him endearing, not that he knew that at the time. He remembers sitting close to Kenpachi during his drinking parties with Shunsui, he remembers picking up invisible lint of Kenpachi's clothes in a lame excuse to touch him and he remembers having dared to drink of his cup, exactly where his lips had been just seconds before. All the things he missed and knew he had turned into too much of a coward to try to do now.

Minutes passed as they stared at one another, the only noise was that of the crickets and the wind chimes from outside. Kenpachi lifted his right hand slowly and brought it to cup Byakuya's face who had only then realized how cold he had been after he felt Kenpachi's heat on his cheek. He leaned towards the touch closing his eyes to fully enjoy the touch.

It was due to his closed eyes that he did not notice when Kenpachi closed the distance between them until he felt his weather roughen lips upon his own. He froze for a second his eyes opening which were met by Kenpachi's now dark gray eyes, he then closed them again as he responded to the kiss pressing back and massaging the other's lips, he felt as though he was kissing for the first time since it felt different to any other kiss he had ever shared with his wife. His body was vibrating with excitement and happiness a humming on his body that intensified as Kenpachi tilted his face to deepen the kiss.

The need to breath caused them to end the kiss both breathing heavier. Kenpachi leaned back, smiling slyly, he served himself another drink while Byakuya was rooted to his spot not quite believing what had just happened. He touched his lips tracing them, he could still feel the other's lips on his own. His other hand, the one that held the his sake cup was still half full, he swallowed the rest wincing at the burning feeling on his throat.

His heart was beating so fast he knew for sure Kenpachi would be able to hear it but he didn't really care. He felt so happy, his body feeling light with hope and tingling with excitement. He rose from the cushion and walked slowly over to Kenpachi who watched while drinking the remainder of his sake, he set the cup down and leaned back putting his weight on both hands behind him. Byakuya stopped just inches from the tall captain, looking down at his seated form.

"Forgive me?" His question was almost a whisper as he lifted his hands as if he was going to cup Kenpachi's face but stopped before he could, not wanting to push his luck.

"I'll think about it," he answered teasingly moving the sake tray to the back as if making room for him to seat. "What brought this on Byakuya?"

The way he had said his name after so many years of hearing that accursed nickname "princess" felt extremely pleasing though the question brought back bad memories. But finally, after so long, he had the opportunity to say what was on his mind and get a true no bullshit opinion that would not be persuaded by his position as a noble. Finally someone who would be real to him, again, so he felt no need to lie or hide what he felt knowing or hoping that this man would not laugh at his expense.

"I am tired of being alone," he said taking a seat besides Kenpachi, their knees touching bringing much needed warmth to Byakuya. "I'm tired of having to please my family and stay away from what makes me happy. I'm tired of being in this cage I call a family having my freedom stifled and murdered completely. I'm tired of the coldness that surrounds me wherever I go, even in my sleep surrounded by blankets I feel the cold seep to my heart. I'm tired of seeing everyone happy but me, I want to go back to the way we used to be. Back to when I was happy and warm by your side."

"I make you happy?" Kenpachi looked at him his gaze intense.

"Yes you do. Do you remember the old days? When we fought as friends, not as enemies?" Byakuya looked at his hands sadness clouding his vision. "I miss you, I miss the feeling I would get whenever I spent time with you. Do you not miss it too?"

Kenpachi sighed deeply looking up at his ceiling his eyes had a faraway look. "It's been so long, Byakuya. Too long."

Byakuya's eyes stung with unshed tears his words bringing the feeling of loneliness back full blast fearing the worst.

"Even so, I'm... glad you are here," Byakuya lifted his eyes his face lighting up with hope. His eyes were met by Kenpachi's, "your animosity was uncalled for and frankly it pissed me the hell off. Don't expect things to go back to the way they used to be because we are not the same as we were before and bitter memories from that time will remain, but we can start anew and see where we go from there. What do you say?"

"That sounds perfect to me," Byakuya gave him a watery smile getting a kind smile in return he cupped his face again swiping his thumb on his cheek catching a tear Byakuya had not realized had slipped. He brought it to his lips and licked it making the noble captain blush and avert his eyes hearing the rumble of Kenpachi's chuckle.

"For someone's who's been married you sure blush a lot Byakkun." He used Yachiru's favorite nickname for him, it frazzled Byakuya but at least it was better than "princess" so he let it slip.

"Can't help it when I'm around you Ken-chan," he smiled his confidence back full blast, he felt rejuvenated and as if a ton of weight he had not known he was carrying had been lifted from his shoulders.

A small tingling of anticipation crept up on Byakuya who with his renewed courage lifted his hand this time grabbing the back of the taller man's neck to bring him down for a kiss. He obliged inclining until their lips met bringing delicious pleasure to Byakuya. Kenpachi deepened the kiss cupping the younger man's cheek caressing him softly, he licked his bottom lip asking for entrance that was immediately granted with a gasp. He explored his mouth licking at his tongue encouraging to move with his which it did. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance each fighting to gain the upper hand.

They broke away both panting hard as they separated their mouths both keeping close to each other. Kenpachi leaned down bringing Byakuya down under him as he went. Feeling Kenpachi's full chest on his own caused a scolding fire to erupt in his body, Byakuya arched against him pulling him by the neck deeper down on top of him wishing to feel all of his body on him kissing him as he did.

The bigger captain obeyed though he braced his arms besides Byakuya's head so as to not place his full weight on him. He returned the kiss entangling their tongues together, the smaller one yielding and granting full entrance to his mouth as he crossed his arms over Kenpachi's neck, holding tight to him. They remained in that position kissing and gently touching the other until the candle sputtered and gave out engulfing them in darkness. Kenpachi lifted himself from Byakuya who missed his warm body instantly he got up and leaned towards the rough captain kissing his neck and nibbling it drawing out a moan in return.

He felt Kenpachi's hand sneak around his waist holding tight as he got up bringing Byakuya with him who wound his arms around his waist and continued to explore the latter's neck and love it with kisses and nibbles.

"It's late Byakuya," Kenpachi said softly licking the shell of his ear before biting it gently. "Do you want to stay over?"

Byakuya ceased his exploring pulling his head back to give Kenpachi space to work as he moved down his neck kissing and licking it before biting him enough to leave a mark making him hiss at the feeling. "Where's your bedroom?"

"Upstairs, come on." He led him by the hand up the flight of stairs and into a hallway, he went all the way to the furthest door which led to his simple Spartan style bedroom that held only the necessities. The large futon set in the middle of the room look inviting to Byakuya whose nerves where tingling with excitement and anticipation. "It's not much, but it's comfortable."

"It's perfect," the raven haired captain walked over to the futon and stopped unsure of what to do next. He did not have long to wait before he felt Kenpachi's body press against his back his hands sliding down his shoulders and wind around his waist, he leaned back to the feeling holding on to Kenpachi's arms as the latter began to kiss his jaw line and pulse point sucking on it.

He began to undo the bindings of Kenpachi's kimono loosening it and slipping it off his shoulders tracing his hands over the newly exposed skin causing his muscles to contract at the feeling. The kimono slipped off his thin frame landing on the floor by his feet, he was thankful that there were no windows in the room open as he was feeling exposed. The feeling of Kenpachi's hands on his body made the feeling disappear as the heat in his body rose. He turned around sneaking his hands inside the taller's kimono feeling his chest and hard abdomen. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"Let's fix that shall we." Kenpachi undid his belt causing his kimono to slip open revealing to Byakuya the man's front and a blush spread all throughout his body as he noticed the man was completely nude under it. It was obvious that he was enjoying their activities since his manhood was full and hard and big, really big. "You still want to continue?"

"Yes, I do, just be careful." Byakuya undid his own fundoshi letting the cloth fall away, Kenpachi returned his hands onto Byakuya's body exploring the newly exposed skin, tracing his hands on his thighs before slipping to the back squeezing his buttocks and massaging them. The nobleman gripped on to Kenpachi's shoulders joining his front to Kenpachi's feeling their arousals touch and humming at the feeling. Zaraki pushed him gently encouraging him to lie on the futon, Byakuya slid to the middle of it and waited for Kenpachi to join him, spreading his legs to accommodate the bigger man comfortably.

Byakuya once again threaded his fingers through Kenpachi's hair kneading the scalp and pushing his head down for another kiss immediately tangling their tongues and exploring the other's mouth eagerly. He lost concentration for a moment when he felt Kenpachi thrust down rubbing their manhoods together dry humping him. Byakuya usually hated being in a position that made him feel insecure or exposed but he could not feel any of those as he laid there beneath the bigger captain feeling his hands touching everywhere they pleased. He felt some of Kenpachi's weight on top of him and rather than being uncomfortable he felt secure and warm under the weight. He let his hands wander from his long time love's hair and he began to tentatively trace his fingertips throughout Kenpachi's torso, touching his chest, sides and back trying to memorize everything that there was to know of the man.

He was extremely aroused at that point and he feared he was not going to last, none of the nights he had spent besides his wife had been as pleasurable as he was feeling at that moment. He nearly came when Kenpachi grabbed hold of his arousal and began to stroke him as he slid down his body trailing kisses as he went. Kenpachi licked his pink nipples before taking one into his mouth and biting on it softly making the captain under him arch his back and gasp breathlessly raking his nails on Kenpachi's back.

Byakuya hummed with pleasure as, with one last kiss and lick to his nipples, Zaraki began to lick his way down again stopping once to play with his belly button sneaking his tongue into it as in mocking of their soon to come act until he arrived at where Byakuya needed the attention the most. He was not pleased when Kenpachi began nibbling and sucking on his thigh and hip, completely ignoring his desperate erection only stroking it once or twice to ease some of the pressure. He decided to take matters into his own hands by grabbing Kenpachi's face and literally pull him to it which caused a chuckle from the other man.

"That desperate are we?" He breathed softly to it the air making it jump and leak a bit of precum.

"Please," Byakuya moaned softly. "Please just do it."

"As you command princess," and with that he took him in fully into his mouth leaving the other breathless and in complete bliss. He sucked on him while his tongue traced his shape paying extra attention to the head and the underside of it. Byakuya grasped Zaraki's hair unable to get any words out. Nothing had ever felt as good as he was feeling at the moment.

"Stop Ken... I'm gonna..." Before he could finish the sentence, not that he felt he could finish it Kenpachi withdrew from his arousal smiling mischievously at Byakuya and climbing back up towards his face kissing him passionately. Byakuya could taste himself in the kiss which only increased his passion. They broke away from the kiss both panting harshly and Byakuya felt more daring than he'd ever felt before as he sneaked his hands between their bodies and held on to Kenpachi's manhood feeling the other shiver and grunt in delight. He could barely wrap his fingers around it but he managed it and began to stroke him while kissing his neck biting and sucking on it marking him as his.

"Keep going babe," the taller captain placed his hand on top of Byakuya's guiding his movements, his hips thrusting in instinct. He licked Byakuya's nipples biting in each one before picking one to suck on throwing Byakuya's concentration off. He removed his hand from Byakuya's and brought it up to Byakuya's lips encouraging him to take them in his mouth. The nobleman did moaning at the taste licking them and sucking on them drawing a moan from his partner, he made sure to coat them well knowing what they were for. Sure enough once they were well lubricated Kenpachi withdrew them and sensuously trailed them down leaning to the side causing Byakuya to loose his hold on his hardness.

He stopped once his appendages arrived at the puckered entrance he was seeking massaging it and encouraging it to loosen. He seized the attack on Byakuya's nipples to instead engage him in a passionate kiss to distract him from what was to come. Once he noticed Byakuya's muscle relax under him he pushed in the first finger, rolling it and massaging the inside loosening it. The breaching had caused some discomfort for Byakuya but not enough to cause pain so once he'd grown accustomed to the feeling Kenpachi introduced the second finger scissoring his fingers to expand the entrance knowing his cock would need a much bigger entrance else it would be too painful for Byakuya. The introduction of the second finger had brought a slight twinge of pain causing Kuchiki to flinch and try to draw them out stopping once he felt something inside him being struck that made him see stars. He moaned, arching and thrusting down on the fingers that were much more easily moving in and out of his body, he was so immersed in the feeling he was not too bothered by the entrance of the third finger. He rocked down on them trying to draw them deeper within himself loving the feeling feeling his insides burn in passionate heat.

Kenpachi deemed him ready and removed his fingers and mouth from the other's mouth, leaving Byakuya whimpering at the feeling of being empty. He used his precum and spit to lubricate himself but Kenpachi knew that it would not be enough and would cause Byakuya some discomfort but he was not about to stop to go fetch a better lubricant now, he was desperate to sink himself inside Byakuya and completely mark him as his and only his. He lifted Byakuya's legs higher on his waist feeling them hold on to him tightly and led his arousal to his lover's entrance.

He looked at Byakuya in the eye waiting for a final confirmation to continue. Byakuya's eyes were clouded and darkened with lust, his pupils heavily dilated and a pretty blush on his face and Kenpachi had a fleeting thought that that was the most beautiful being he'd ever gotten the honor to be with. The nobleman wound his arms around his neck and brought him down on top of him, Kenpachi placed his weight on his arms and pressed his forehead against the man's under him, he allowed some of his weight to fall on Byakuya which was what the other man wanted. He wanted to feel his whole body, he needed the warmth and the feeling of someone there at all times.

"Do it," Byakuya whispered tightening his hold on Kenpachi's waist with his legs making his hips lower and Kenpachi's hardness to press against his entrance. The tall captain could only obey and pressed down harder feeling the head of his manhood breach the noble's entrance causing him to hiss in pain, he was much larger than three fingers. "Keep going."

"Damn you're tight," Kenpachi slid the rest of the way in slowly withdrawing slightly before penetrating deeper to accustom the nobleman's insides to his wider girth. Once he was fully sheathed he paused breathing heavily and trying to take his mind of the tight wet heat that was squeezing his manhood and clenching deliciously around him and trying to give Byakuya time to get used to the feeling of being filled. He trailed kisses on Byakuya's neck and face, licking the stray tears that were making their slow descent down his lover's cheeks. "Relax Byakuya and it'll get a lot better."

"I'm trying..." Byakuya felt he had died and gone to Heaven, while his ass was sending wave after wave of pain his heart and mind were blissfully aware only of the fact that he was finally one with Kenpachi. He allowed his entrance muscles to relax feeling Kenpachi breath easier causing him to smile he licked a trail from the base of Kenpachi's neck to his mouth before kissing him with renewed passion as he gave an experimental thrust that made the cock in him to hit his prostrate. He moaned and wove his fingers through Kenpachi's hair as the latter began to thrust into him, slowly but deeply.

Byakuya could not imagine how he could have ever turned his back on this man, the man that was currently thrusting into him at an increasing speed while he kissed him and nibbled everywhere he could as Byakuya would not let him be too separate from his own body. He wanted to feel him near, steal his everlasting warmth and attention all to himself, wanted to feel his hard body pressed tightly against his own and feel his weight assuring him he was real and not a dream. As they broke away from a kiss Byakuya directed his gaze towards Kenpachi's chest seeing the hard pecs clench as he moved on top of him, he began to touch them feeling the hot sweaty skin under his palms loving them and everything connected to them.

He suddenly felt Kenpachi withdraw from him completely leaving him feeling cold and empty once again and made to pull him back towards him but Kenpachi flipped him on to his stomach lifting his hips by placing a pillow under him and spreading his legs. Byakuya moaned and gasped as he felt Kenpachi's tongue begin to leave a trail of saliva from the underside of one of his knees all the way towards both of his butt cheeks kissing them and massaging them both before continuing his trail over Byakuya's spine ending on the neck where he bit him with just enough force to draw blood licking it as he placed all of his body on top of Byakuya. He kept his weight on his arms that were on each side of Byakuya's head and grabbed on to Byakuya's hands and wove their fingers together as he penetrated him once again and began to thrust into the willing body under him.

Byakuya hummed with pleasure pushing back to drive Kenpachi even deeper within him moving his hips in a slight circular motion gasping in pleasure as his prostrate was hit over and over. His own erection, now laid trapped in between the pillow under him and his own body with the extra weight added by Zaraki, was rubbing against the pillow enough to release some of the pressure but not enough to bring him to completion.

The pace increased as Kenpachi felt both their releases coming. He could feel the walls around his cock tightening, he began to loose rhythm as his pace sped up hitting Byakuya's sweet spot harder and deeper than before. He let go of one of Byakuya's hand to slip it under their bodies to where his lover's unattended arousal laid hidden. He began to stroke it in rhythm with his thrusts trying to bring him to completion before himself.

"Cum for me Byakuya," he whispered into his ear before biting softly into his lobe. "Now, babe. Cum."

Byakuya moaned and ground his hips against Kenpachi harder and began to fuck Kenpachi's hand feeling the knot in his stomach tightening and the heat rise to a whole new level.

"Ah! Kenpachi!" With a yell of his beloved's name he spilled his seed over the pillow and his stomach as his orgasmic high made him see white and his toes curl. His inner walls clamped down around the cock that was still thrusting into him drawing out his orgasm as Kenpachi sought his. With a few more thrust the older Captain climaxed with a whisper of Byakuya's name and filling his over sensitive inside with his cum.

Both shuddered and Kenpachi dropped to the side of Byakuya effectively pulling out of him in the process wrapping an arm around his waist he brought him halfway on top of him. He discarded the soiled pillow before using a sheet to clean them both up discarding it as well. He wrapped the remaining blanket around their cooling bodies.

They kissed languidly the lust abated but the kiss was filled with satisfaction and tenderness their bodies beginning to feel heavy with sleep.

"Kenpachi," Byakuya whispered to his lover pecking him on the lips. "I... I've wanted this for so long."

"Me too," his lover answered rubbing his lower back to soothe some of the soreness their activity was beginning to cause. "Thank you from bringing me sake."

"You're welcome," Byakuya answered sleepily with a smile remembering the peace offering that now laid downstairs no longer needed. "Can I stay here by your side?"

"Sure," he responded tightening his hold on his waist while Byakuya laid his head on his chest sneaking one last his to it before settling down to sleep. "As long as you promise to never leave it again."

"I promise," the nobleman said his voice stronger than before.

"Good... Sweet dreams Byakkun."

"Good night Ken-chan."

Byakuya knew his family were going to give him hell for this but as he laid with his head on his beloved's chest feeling warm and safe he could not bring himself to care. One thing was for sure, he was never going to leave Kenpachi's side again no matter what his family said or did, he was the head of clan now so not much they _could_ do now anyway. Hearing the heartbeat in the chest beneath him slow down and his breathing even out with sleep Byakuya made to follow and soon he was blissfully dreaming of a warm sunny day spent lazying around with Kenpachi in his garden while his father watched over him with a smile on his face.

Life for Byakuya suddenly became more enjoyable with the prospect of not having to live it alone anymore.

~~~The End~~~

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading my fic and if you have any comments or criticism I would love to read them so leave me a review telling me how I did and how I can do better. Thank you!

I find myself being more comfortable writing oneshot stories than ones with a lot of chapters. At first this was going to be longer I have a "plot" planned out and everything which I may write it as a sequel to this but for now it will remain as a oneshot.


End file.
